steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джо Джонстон
Джо Джонстон ( ) — сценарист и раскадровщик Вселенной Стивена. Со второго сезона иногда занимался супервайзингом, а после эпизода «Mr. Greg» окончательно занял пост супервайзера иногда делая раскадровки к эпизодам. Написанные и раскадрованные эпизоды Первый сезон * «Gem Glow» * «Serious Steven» * «Giant Woman» * «Steven the Sword Fighter» * «Lion 2: The Movie» * «Rose's Room» * «Steven and the Stevens» * «Ocean Gem» * «Space Race» * «Garnet's Universe» * «Lion 3: Straight to Video» * «On the Run» * «Marble Madness» * «Jail Break» Второй сезон * «Say Uncle» * «Story for Steven» * «Sworn to the Sword» * «Cry for Help» * «Friend Ship» * «Back to the Barn» Третий сезон * «Super Watermelon Island» * «Hit the Diamond» * «Mr. Greg» Четвёртый сезон * «That Will Be All» Пятый сезон * «Pool Hopping» * «Escapism» * «Change Your Mind» Steven Universe Future * «Why So Blue?» Другое * «Steven Universe: The Movie» Супервайзинг Сезон 2 * «When It Rains» * «Back to the Barn» * «The Answer» * «Steven's Birthday» * «It Could've Been Great» * «Message Received» Сезон 3 * «Super Watermelon Island» * «Same Old World» * «Barn Mates» * «Hit the Diamond» * «Drop Beat Dad» * «Mr. Greg» * «Restaurant Wars» * «Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service» * «Greg the Babysitter» * «Gem Hunt» * «Bismuth» * «Back to the Moon» * «Bubbled» Сезон 4 * «Buddy's Book» * «Mindful Education» * «Onion Gang» * «Three Gems and a Baby» * «Steven's Dream» * «The Zoo» * «That Will Be All» * «Storm In The Room» * «Tiger Philanthropist» * «Doug Out» * «The Good Lars» Сезон 5 * «The Trial» * «Off Colors» * «Dewey Wins» * «Back to the Kindergarten» * «Sadie Killer» * «Jungle Moon» * «Your Mother and Mine» * «Pool Hopping» * «Can't Go Back» * «What's Your Problem?» * «The Question» * «Reunited» * «Escapism» * «Change Your Mind» Раскадровки Main Theme Board 2.gif Joe Johnston gem glow pearl fight.gif|Gem Glow Giant Woman Storyboard Animation Opal Summoning Weapon.gif|Giant Woman Opal - Animation.gif Grabbing.gif|Garnet's Universe Weapon.gif Pressure.gif Giantarms.gif Garnetworkingout.gif On the Run Amethyst on Rock Storyboard.png|On the Run On the Run Amethyst Me-Sized Storyboard.png On the Run Amethyst Angry Storyboard.jpg On the Run Pearl Spear Shoot Storyboard.png On the Run Amethyst Angrier Storyboard.png On the Run Amethyst Crying Storyboard.png On the Run storyboard sad Amethyst.png Tumblr njirvnEtxc1rszotho1 500.gif Tumblr inline njiro2ta791r9ecbs.gif Tumblr inline njiroe090U1r9ecbs.gif GoopHug1.png|Marble Madness GoopHug2.png GoopHug3.png SU Extended Intro Storyboard|We Are The Crystal Gems Sardonyx Fusion Dance - Storyboard - Steven Universe - CN|Cry for Help It's Over, Isn't It - Storyboard - Steven Universe - CN|Mr. Greg Joe Johnston Mr Greg 1.png Joe Johnston Mr Greg 2.jpg Change Your Mind SB1.png|Change Your Mind Change Your Mind SB2.png Change Your Mind SB3.png Change Your Mind SB4.png Change Your Mind SB5.png Change Your Mind SB6.png Change Your Mind SB7.png Change Your Mind SB8.png Change Your Mind SB9.png Change Your Mind SB10.png Change Your Mind SB11.png Change Your Mind SB12.png Change Your Mind SB13.png Change Your Mind SB14.png Change Your Mind SB15.png Change Your Mind SB16.png Change Your Mind SB17.png Change Your Mind SB18.png Change Your Mind SB19.png Change Your Mind SB20.png Change Your Mind SB21.png Change Your Mind SB22.png Change Your Mind SB23.png 65b1f757-711b-44ba-8f15-6ceff7df3dff.jpg|Steven Universe: The Movie F07c18d1-4988-4896-b9e6-940d4410e135.jpg 8ff61376-2acf-45f6-b716-18caf33e2b56.jpg 6b156257-4ca6-4a10-b875-2b18d6c89af7.jpg Handshake Board.png Movie Lapis Board 1.png Movie Lapis Board 2.png 83.7 Percent Board 1.png Movie Lapis Board 3.png Movie Lapis Board 4.png Movie Lapis Board 5.png 83.7 Percent Board 2.png Movie Peri Board 1.png Movie Peri Board 2.png Movie Peri Board 3.png LH Board 7.png|Little Homeschool LH Board 8.png Промо-арты Gem Glow Promo Art 2.png|Gem Glow Picture189.png|"Gem Glow" Giant Woman Promo Steven Gasping.png|Giant Woman More steven universe.png|Steven the Sword Fighter Rose's Room Promo with Steven.png|Rose's Room Ocean Gem Non Spoiler Promo.png|Ocean Gem Ocean Gem Promo.png Space Race SU.png|Space Race Lion 3 Straight to Video Promo.png|Lion 3: Straight to Video Otr.jpg|On the Run Marble madness su.jpg|Marble Madness Tumblr nl2krgctn91rszotho1 1280.jpg|Jail Break Tumblr nl2krgctn91rszotho2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl2krgctn91rszotho3 1280.jpg Tumblr nl2krgctn91rszotho4 1280.jpg Jailbreak Promo by Joe Johnston.png Say Uncle Promo 3.png|Say Uncle Perichess.png|Friend Ship It Could've Been Great Promo 1.jpg|It Could've Been Great Joe Johnston Mr Greg Promo.jpeg|Mr. Greg Bismuth Crewniverse Promo.jpeg|Bismuth Joe Johnston Stranded Promo.png|Stranded Escapism-Promo.jpg|Escapism Escapism 'Full Promo' by Joe Johnston.jpg Change Your Mind promo art by Joe Johnston.jpg|Change Your Mind Рисунки Tumblr mxbifro3qN1rszotho1 500.png Tumblr noo1uol8oh1rszotho1 500.png Opal JJ Artwork.jpg Pearlcamel.png JJ Computer Steven.jpg tumblr_nf236r4gsI1rszotho3_1280.png tumblr_nf236r4gsI1rszotho2_1280.png tumblr_nf236r4gsI1rszotho1_400.png JJ ATL Concept 1.png JJ ATL Concept 2.png JJ ATL Concept 3.png JJ ATL Concept 4.png JJ ATL Concept 5.png JJ ATL Concept 6.png JJ ATL Concept 7.png JJ ATL Concept 8.png Beautiful pearl byJoe.jpg On The Run Drawing.jpg JJ Cartoon Network Christmas Card.jpg Ocean Gem Early drawings.png Yellow Diamond 2014 Concept Joe Johnston.png HTD Joe Johnston Drawing.png Connie drawing ~joejohnston.PNG JJ Jasper Redemption Arch.jpg The Trial early concepts.PNG JJ Steven Gift Card.jpg JJ Whiteboard Steven.jpg JJ SU Love.png Diamond murals.png JJ Gallery Nucleus Print.jpg JJ SU AT show.png JJ What are you looking at.png JJ Stevonnie Love.jpg JJ SU Comic Con.png Yellow and Blue Pearl by Joe Johnston.jpeg Blue Diamond vs Lapis Sketch.jpg JJ Opal and Steven.jpg JJ See you soon.png Drawing from joethejohnston.jpeg JJ like sonic.png Ссылки Примечания en:Joe Johnston es:Joe Johnston it:Joe Johnston pl:Joe Johnston pt:Joe Johnston pt-br:Joe Johnston ro:Joe Johnston tr:Joe Johnston Категория:Сотрудники Категория:Сценаристы Категория:Режиссёры Категория:Художники раскадровки